Apparatuses, for example, mobile apparatuses are often capable of performing various forms of communication, for example, initiate and receive voice calls and send and receives various messages. A voice call or a message has a caller/sender and a receiver. In voice calls, for example, via a cellular network, caller identity information is usually transmitted and the receiver of a call is able to know who is calling. Sometimes it is also possible for the caller to hide his identity, and no caller information is provided by the network to the receiver. Similarly, when messages, for example, short messages or emails are sent between a sender and a receiver, in addition to the actual content of the message, the receiver also receives information identifying the sender.